Possession
by ajfankeith
Summary: We revisit Aaron and Jackson's early relationship. Rated 'M' due to adult content and language.
1. Chapter 1

Possession

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Paddy chuckled to himself as he stood in the kitchen of Smithy Cottage. He knew that Aaron was upstairs in his bedroom, with Jackson. A few days beforehand, Aaron had nervously told Paddy that Jackson had stayed the night, not that he would have been able to deny it as Paddy had discovered them in the kitchen together the next morning! Paddy had assured Aaron that he was fine with him bringing Jackson home if he wanted to; he was thrilled with the calming effect the young builder was having on his surrogate son. In the short time he had known Jackson, he had become fond of him and he was pleased that Aaron had met such a top bloke.

Paddy decided that it was time to turn in and he mounted the stairs quietly so as not to disturb the boys in Aaron's bedroom. He reached the landing and tiptoed along it. As he passed Aaron's door, he heard some muffled moans coming from the other side. A wry smile played around his lips; he knew that the couple were already making love and it gave him a warm feeling inside; not in a sexual sense, but just contentment that Aaron had finally accepted his sexuality and seemed to be happy at last. He continued on his way to the bathroom to make his preparations for the night.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Jackson were lying naked on Aaron's bed, gently manipulating each other's rigid cocks and balls with their hands. Aaron was still unsure of himself. Until his and Jackson's first night together, he would never have believed that he would ever enjoy sleeping with another man; it would have seemed unnatural. Yet, with Jackson, it felt so natural, so right. Even though he did not know it yet, he was falling in love with the young builder. Jackson was so patient, so kind, so understanding. Aaron knew, deep down, that he was so lucky to have found such a lovely bloke first time out.

"Jackson?" Aaron whispered, he was still a little concerned that Paddy might hear them.

"Yeah!" Jackson smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't...you know, last time!" Aaron was referring to the fact that he had felt unable to let Jackson screw him that first night.

"It's OK! We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with! Just to be here, naked, with you is enough for me. You're so gorgeous!"

"Shut up!" Aaron looked embarrassed.

"But it's true, Aaron! I want you...but it has to be on your terms, I know this is all new to you and I understand!"

Aaron looked deep into Jackson's lovely big, brown eyes. He trusted him; more than he had ever trusted anyone in his entire life.

"Will you do it to me?" Aaron, lying on his back, was already spreading his legs in anticipation, "Please, I want to know what it feels like!"

"Are you sure?" Jackson returned Aaron's gaze; he loved those beautiful blue eyes so much. He felt Aaron's stiff cock give a twitch and it confirmed Aaron's words were true.

"OK," Jackson continued, "But just say 'stop'...and I will!"

Jackson picked up a tube from the bedside table and, squeezing it carefully, smeared some jelly onto his fingers. He gently placed his fingers against Aaron's arsehole and carefully feathered the tips of his fingers across the puckered opening. Aaron moaned softly.

"OK?"

"Yeah!" Aaron sighed.

Jackson became a bit bolder and started to slowly insert his forefinger into Aaron's hole, all the time keeping up the eye contact. Aaron nodded; he was ready for this!

Jackson used two fingers now to stretch Aaron's entrance even wider and, as Aaron became used to the sensation, Jackson started pushing his fingers in and out, slowly and deliberately, making Aaron whimper and move his arse so that Jackson had better access; spreading his legs even further.

Aaron watched as Jackson took some more of the lube and smeared it onto his own big, throbbing cock. Aaron was always fascinated by Jackson's endowment; for a slightly-built guy, he had an impressive prick when it was fully erect; almost out of proportion to the rest of him! He began to get nervous again about taking it inside him.

Jackson picked up on Aaron's unease and looked into his baby-blue eyes again, "Are you ready for this?" he said, still with his fingers buried in Aaron's back passage.

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Aaron's breathing was stilted, Jackson's fingers were doing something to him that he would never have thought possible; he wanted that big, throbbing prick to invade him; his own impressive, stiff cock was leaking copious amounts of pre-cum.

Jackson positioned himself on top of Aaron, who was still on his back with his legs akimbo. As Jackson's legs slipped between Aaron's, he felt a sexy thrill as the hairs on their legs meshed together. He did not have much time to be aware of this, however, as another sensation was about to overwhelm him; that of Jackson's huge, mushroom-like helmet rubbing against the puckered opening of his arse. With the lube and Jackson's natural juice bubbling out of his piss-hole, Aaron was all wet down there and Jackson was finding it quite easy to push the overheated head of his cock through Aaron's defences.

"Urrgh!" Aaron's breathing was coming in panicked little gasps.

"You OK?" Jackson said; a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, OK!" Aaron lifted his rump slightly so that Jackson could get a better shot at him.

"Just relax!" Jackson said, as the tip of his cock finally slipped past Aaron's sphincter.

Jackson covered Aaron's hot body with his own, his lips found Aaron's and he stuck his tongue out to tease Aaron's lips. Aaron's arms almost automatically slid round Jackson to pull his lover to him as Jackson's hands held each side of Aaron's head and his lips sealed onto the young mechanic's. He felt a slight resistance.

"Relax!" Jackson repeated and Aaron suddenly felt a little foolish; he knew that there was nothing to fear. His lips parted, allowing Jackson's tongue to invade his hot mouth. Sensing that Aaron was willing to kiss him back, Jackson's hands let go of his face and moved down to Aaron's tits, which were now as hard and erect as his cock. Jackson's fingers teased Aaron's nipples. Squeezing them and flicking them, making Aaron groan with pleasure.

Aaron's senses reeled. Jackson's big cock was pounding his insides, rubbing a spot which he never knew existed before! At the same time, Jackson's long tongue owned his mouth. He was being possessed by his hot, horny boyfriend; this was something that he had always secretly craved by never admitted before; even to himself! All he was aware of at that moment was Jackson's bone-hard prick pounding away at him; Jackson's tongue duelling with his own and Jackson's fingers tweaking the nubs of his sensitive tits. He hadn't known it would be so exciting!

Aaron's orgasm hit him out of nowhere. His cock, as hard as it had ever been, fired a volley of boiling hot spunk onto Jackson's taut stomach. Jackson felt his lover's sperm coating his ripped abs and it set him off and he fired his own love-juice deep into Aaron at the same time.

"Urrrggghhh!" Jackson's guttural groan filled the room but, at that stage, Aaron couldn't give a toss whether Paddy heard them or not! All he could think about was Jackson; feeding cum into his hot rectum while feeding spit into his hot mouth!

As Jackson's climax subsided, he withdrew his tongue from Aaron's mouth and slowly slid his still erect cock out of Aaron's well-used hole. Jackson rolled off his boyfriend and lay on his side, still holding Aaron in his arms.

"Was it OK?" Jackson asked, grinning from ear to ear!

"Er," Aaron looked at Jackson with a sexy smirk on his face, "I think we'll have to do it again!" he said, huskily, "Just to be sure!"


	2. Chapter 2

Possession – Chapter 2

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

As Paddy settled down and tried to sleep, he was sure that he heard Aaron cry out! He turned onto his side and buried his head in the pillow. Paddy thought back to the time in his vet's surgery, a few days beforehand, when he had described Aaron and Jackson's first night together, to his assistant Pearl, as "just casual sex". Now, he knew differently. He understood Aaron well; knowing how difficult it was for anyone to break down his defensive wall and how the lad had struggled to come to terms with his sexuality. For those reasons, he knew that Aaron and Jackson's relationship was based on more than "just casual sex". He was even regretting saying it to Pearl, in case it had given her the wrong impression, but he could see that Pearl was quite fond of Jackson, so he dismissed the notion. In any case, it was likely that Pearl had forgotten all about the remark by now! As he snuggled down under his comfortable duvet, he heard a groan...that was definitely Jackson! He smiled to himself; he was so pleased that Aaron had found someone that he could be close to. He knew that Aaron was safe with Jackson and that Jackson would never hurt him or let him down. He yawned; then drifted off into a contented sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

The couple were still lying in a post-coital embrace; Aaron's rigid cock was throbbing again, even though he had only just ejaculated! "I'm still horny!" he croaked.

"So am I...you do something to me, you sexy bastard!" Jackson almost groaned out the words; he moved so that he could lie on top of Aaron; their stiff cocks pressed together, still coated in the mixed spunk from their recent mutual climax; the sensation was hot, intimate and erotically charged. He began rubbing his swollen prick against Aaron's, making the younger man whimper with pleasure. Aaron thrilled at the heat of Jackson's bone hard shaft rubbing against his own; they were well matched, their big cocks were exactly the same size, which made the frottage much more enjoyable.

Jackson kissed Aaron again; he just loved the feeling of his lips pressed against his boyfriend's, his tongue slipping into Aaron's hungry, hot mouth. Aaron felt drunk on the experience; he knew that he could never go without this feeling, ever again!

They broke the kiss; Aaron's tongue was still extended as Jackson withdrew. The sight made Jackson's cock throb even more, to know that Aaron was so willing to surrender to his wildest dreams!

"You wanna fuck me again?" Aaron asked, bluntly, as his amazing blue eyes searched Jackson's beautiful brown ones.

"Yeah," Jackson replied, "but later!" He rolled off Aaron and wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's painfully hard dick, "This time...I want this inside ME!"

Jackson bent his head to suck on Aaron's right nipple; he teased it with his tongue and teeth, making Aaron squirm. Then, Jackson moved across to his left tit while pinching the right one between his thumb and forefinger. Aaron gasped at having both his nipples worked on at the same time and puffed out his well-developed chest, "Oh yeah...don't stop!" he sighed.

However, Jackson did stop, as he wanted to get Aaron's tool ready for its next job! He kissed and licked down Aaron's toned stomach until his mouth came to rest on the fully-erect cock which was twitching and throbbing; ready to receive attention! Jackson stuck out his tongue to lick delicately at the slit on the tip of the enormous, solid member, an obscene thrill ran through him as he tasted the remnants of Aaron's; and his own, sperm-sauce which were mingled on the overheated helmet. After teasing the head, he opened his lips wide to take as much as he could into his hot mouth. Aaron thrashed about as Jackson sucked forcefully, the young builder let out regular, contented groans as he feasted on the object of his desire, expertly working the steel-hard organ with his lips and tongue! Suddenly, Aaron put his hand on Jackson's head to force his lips away from his cock. Jackson understood perfectly; he was about to make Aaron come again and he knew that he had to stop sucking because he wanted this beautiful prick up his eager arse! He moved down to Aaron's balls, sucking first one, then the other, into his mouth; bathing Aaron's ball-sack with spit and licking away like a cat lapping thirstily at its milk.

Jackson finished his ministrations and sat up; Aaron went to get up off the mattress to change positions, but Jackson held his hand against Aaron's chest, indicating to him to stay right where he was. Jackson took some jelly to lubricate his arsehole, then threw one leg over Aaron and sat on him, bringing his backside down onto Aaron's groin. He rubbed his bum against Aaron's crotch for a short time, making Aaron moan softly; he was still close to shooting; then he lifted himself up slightly to grab Aaron's hard-on and guide it to his hole. Then, when he could feel that the tip was just in the right position, he pushed down with such force that it made both of them cry out!

Aaron had never been so horny and sexed up! He quickly started to thrust his strong hips upwards, driving Jackson mad with passion! Jackson rode him like there was no tomorrow, bearing down as Aaron pushed up, moaning loudly as he enjoyed the feeling of Aaron's thick cock going right in, balls-deep, on the upward stroke, then sliding out to the bulbous head as it withdrew; almost, but not quite, exiting his arsehole. Their coupling made the bedsprings squeak, but neither of them were aware of the noise that they were making; they were just carried away on a tidal wave of desire! Aaron's rampant prick was hammering Jackson's prostate like a well-oiled piston and sending ripples, like little electric shocks, through their toned bodies. Aaron grabbed Jackson's cock, which was still furiously erect; and jerked it hard; causing Jackson to groan with extreme pleasure. With his other hand, Aaron cupped the young builder's big, sweaty bollocks; massaging them as he continued to wank the rigid cock with a purpose. Although it had not been long since they had got each other off, they were about to do it again!

"Aaarrrggghhh!" Aaron cried as he pushed in to the hilt, he stopped thrusting and fired his cum forcefully into Jackson's tight arse. That triggered Jackson; who let out his own cry as Aaron's hand became covered in hot spunk from his boyfriend's erupting knob.

Jackson fell on top of Aaron, the young mechanic's leaking cock slipped out of his arsehole as he rewarded his lover with a grateful kiss. Aaron kissed back, excitedly and wantonly, he had just experienced the best sex of his young life and he knew that he wanted to do this again soon. He was addicted to Jackson, who was now like a drug; and he knew that he would always need his 'fix'.

Jackson rolled onto his side, facing Aaron. Their legs intertwined as they kissed again; little ones which were more a sign of affection than lust.

Jackson stroked Aaron's cropped hair and spoke, "That was awesome!" he said, hoarsely, "You're gorgeous, thank you!"

"I should be thanking you!" Aaron grinned contentedly, "...and you're pretty gorgeous yourself!"

Jackson was touched. This was the first time that Aaron had spoken affectionately to him. He had come to know the young, surly mechanic well; so for him to utter any loving words was like reaching a milestone.

"I wonder if Paddy heard us!" Aaron had suddenly remembered that there was someone else in the house!

"Don't worry," Jackson sought to put Aaron's mind at rest, "He's a man of the world! How many times has he been married? He knows what goes on!"

"I hope not!" Aaron looked a little sheepish, "Otherwise, I don't know how I can look him in the eye over the breakfast table!"

Jackson chuckled at the thought of the kitchen scenario, "Well, I'll be there with you at breakfast, we can both stare him down together!"

"You're an idiot!" Aaron laughed quietly, as he kissed Jackson again. He had everything he wanted in this amazing, sexy, gorgeous man.


	3. Chapter 3

Possession – Chapter 3

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Paddy had already left when Aaron and Jackson finally made their way downstairs after sleeping together in Aaron's room; not that 'sleep' had featured much in their nocturnal activities! Aaron stood at the counter, putting the kettle on and popping slices of bread in the toaster. He was wearing dark trakkie-bottoms and a blue t-shirt, while Jackson had on a green t-shirt and his black jeans. Jackson stood behind Aaron and slipped his arms around his boyfriend from behind; his hands coming to rest on Aaron's well-developed pecs.

"Stop it!" Aaron protested, somewhat meekly, as he felt Jackson's fingers find his erect nipples through the thin material of his shirt. He was also aware of a hard bulge pressing into the crevice between his firm buttocks.

"Come on, you know you want to, you slut!" Jackson felt confident now in talking dirty to his young boyfriend; after they had shared such intimate moments the night before.

"Takes one to know one!" was Aaron's retort.

Jackson began nibbling Aaron's left ear, making the young mechanic moan with pleasure.

"Don't you know what that does to me?" Aaron sighed; rolling his head back to meet Jackson's teasing lips, his mouth open in a silent gasp.

"Yeah, I do...and I know what this does to you, too!" Jackson's right hand left Aaron's chest and moved down to grope the lad's prick through his trakkies; the organ was growing hard and erect.

"Mmm...uuurrrrggg!" Aaron loved the way Jackson manipulated him.

Aaron twisted round in Jackson's arms and kissed him fiercely; passionately. Their crotches ground into each other as they rubbed together; they could each feel the other's hardness pressing against their own, even through the material.

Jackson turned Aaron's back towards the kitchen table and pushed him down so that he was sprawled on it. There could be no mistaking the lustful look in his eyes; and Aaron knew that the young builder had the hots for him...again! With a quick movement, Jackson pulled Aaron's t-shirt off over his head. Jackson looked Aaron directly in the eye; he could see the mischief and fun shining out of those beautiful blue pools of passion! Aaron could see the hunger in Jackson's big brown peepers, which seemed to grow darker as the desire took over his very soul. Jackson kissed Aaron again, snaking his tongue past Aaron's willing lips; making the young mechanic's mouth his own!

Jackson broke the kiss and moved down to suck on Aaron's right nipple as he pulled the trakkie-bottoms off the lad's muscular legs.

"We can't do it here...in the kitchen!" Aaron sounded shocked.

"You said Paddy was out for the day!" Jackson reasoned that they would not be interrupted.

"Yeah...but, the door might not be locked; anyone could walk in!"

"It's Sunday," Jackson was not going to be deterred from his quest, "No-one will be coming to the vets on a Sunday!"

"Just as well!" Aaron giggled, "We'd probably give Pearl a heart attack!"

Jackson resumed kissing and licking down Aaron's taut stomach and onto the rampant cock which was now fully erect and throbbing, encased in Aaron's boxer shorts. He deftly removed the shorts, leaving Aaron naked once again; and at his mercy on his back on the table. He quickly took his boyfriend's dick into his hot mouth which made Aaron gasp with delight. Aaron could feel Jackson's lips and tongue working their special magic on him. He was super-horny and he suddenly did not care that they were about to have a shag on the kitchen table! Jackson stopped sucking Aaron's cock and lifted his lover's legs up, rolling him back with his knees up to his chest; so that his arse was upturned. Jackson lowered his head and stuck his tongue out until it made contact with Aaron's arsehole.

"I've left the lube upstairs," Jackson had a lecherous grin on his face, "so I'll have to get you wet another way!" He forced his tongue into Aaron's tight hole and alternated between licking and spitting; making the puckered opening moist and ready. Aaron adopted a crucifix position and gripped the edges of the table with his hands; and let out a regular, "Oh...oh...oh!" as Jackson rimmed him vigorously. As Jackson did so, he pulled his own trousers down and let his enormous erection bound free. Then he pulled Aaron to the edge of the table and, when his boyfriend's arse was in just the right position, he stood up straight and brought the tip of his rampant prick to the wet hole. He decided that he did not need any lube either, as there was a plentiful supply of pre-cum bubbling out of his slit; he used his thumb to spread it across his purple helmet. A little push was all it took to enter Aaron's welcoming channel of lust.

"Aaarrrggghh!" Aaron felt the bulbous head invade his innards once again...it was now a sensation that he was getting used to.

"I want to fuck you, baby!" Jackson groaned.

"Yeah...fuck me!" Aaron encouraged his boyfriend to continue. Jackson took hold of Aaron's bone-hard dick and wanked it as he grunted like a wild boar and pumped his cock into Aaron. After their previous night together, he knew that some 'dirty talk' turned Aaron on! "Yeah! I'm gonna fuck you brains out, you slut! You love it, don't ya? Feeling all my inches inside you! You can't get enough...I bet you'd like me to keep you here and screw you forever; right here on the kitchen table! You're gagging for it, ain't ya?"

Aaron was so horny that he knew he wouldn't last long with Jackson ramming him like a stallion and keeping up a stream of potty-mouthed obscenities. He joined in with the raunchy talk, "Yeah, you know I like your big, fat cock up my arse! Come on, baby, do it harder, I can take it! Breed me...give me your hot seed!"

"Yeah! I'll cum up your tight little arse! You'll get all the sperm from my bollocks inside you! You'll have so much spunk filling you up; it'll be running down your legs for days afterwards!"

"Yeah...I want your juice inside me! Cum for me baby! I want it...I want you!"

Jackson was on fire! He felt the spasms in his body rise up from his toes and shoot up his spine, cumulating in an almost unbearable climax centred in his big balls and stiff, throbbing prick.

"Aaaarrrggghhh! Aaron...I'm coming!" Jackson hit the point of no return. The hot friction on his cock, combined with the filthy talk, sent him over the edge and he unloaded into Aaron's hot arsehole.

"Yeah...oh, Jackson!" Aaron squealed, "Pump me full of your hot sauce! Come on stud! Do it!"

Jackson's hand had the desired effect on Aaron and the younger lad fired his load out of his overheated, hard cock as Jackson continued to fist his knob. The orgasm caused Aaron to tighten his sphincter around Jackson's still pistoning dick; milking the older man's last drops of cum.

As they calmed down from their thunderous coupling, Jackson collapsed on top of Aaron and they kissed again, a full-on, lip-smacking, tongue-duelling, spit-swapping, messy snog! They had reached a new level; Aaron had given in to his more wanton, abandoned side and Jackson knew that sex with Aaron was his to have; anytime he wanted it!

"Do I get some breakfast now?" Jackson raised his eyebrows.

"You were hungry for something else a minute ago!" Aaron had a big grin on his handsome face, "Anyway, I was making breakfast before you decided that you wanted your wicked way with me!"

Jackson knew the young mechanic was teasing him and he decided to join in, "I didn't hear you complaining! Mind you, you're a bit more vocal with Paddy out of the picture!"

"Oh shit...Paddy!" Aaron seemed to suddenly remember that he and Jackson had just had riotous sex on Paddy's kitchen table! "He'd have a fit if he knew what we'd just done!"

"We'd better wipe the table clean!" Jackson chuckled, "Otherwise, he'll get some extra cream on his cornflakes!"

"Eewww!" Aaron wrinkled his nose, "You are a dirty sod, sometimes!"

They stood up and pulled their briefs and trousers back on. Aaron found his t-shirt; it was still where Jackson had dropped it in their moment of passion, "Am I safe to put this back on now?" Aaron had a sinful smirk on his face that Jackson was rapidly falling in love with.

"Yeah...I promise not to ravish you for; let's see; the next five minutes!" Jackson returned Aaron's smirk.

"You're insatiable, you randy git!" Aaron giggled.

Jackson loved it when Aaron was in this mood, he looked his boyfriend up and down, still amazed that he had just had the best sex of his life with such a gorgeous lad, "I know!" he said, with a cheeky smile!


	4. Chapter 4

Possession – Chapter 4

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Aaron and Jackson were back on Aaron's bed. They had eaten their breakfast and returned to the bedroom as Aaron had wanted a change of clothes to go out; but no sooner had he stripped down to his boxers, Jackson had another attack of 'the hornies' and had pounced on him again; pushing him down onto the mattress and smothering him with kisses! Aaron had put up a token protest but, in truth, he was just as randy as his boyfriend! They knew they had the house to themselves for the day and they were about to take advantage of the situation!

They quickly stripped each other naked and Jackson wasted no time in getting Aaron's hard cock into his hot mouth. He loved the taste of his fit, young boyfriend and Aaron's eyes rolled up into his head as he felt Jackson's tongue and lips encircling his once more pulsating prick. He decided that Jackson would like the same treatment, so, without disturbing Jackson's delicious ministrations, he swung around so that he could get his mouth to Jackson's stiff, impressive cock. Jackson, still with a mouthful of Aaron, moaned even louder as he felt Aaron's tongue teasing the slit at the head of his rampant organ; and Aaron delighted in the flavour of the pre-cum leaking out of Jackson's overheated knob. It was a taste that he was getting used to and he knew that he was quickly becoming addicted to it! It was delicious; and Aaron was learning fast how to please his boyfriend, copying his actions; lick for lick and suck for suck.

Aaron was aware that he would orgasm soon, with Jackson's expert lips and tongue doing a number on his achingly hard cock. He re-doubled his efforts on Jackson's solid piece of meat and was rewarded with a deep moan from his boyfriend as Jackson came and shot warm spunk into Aaron's willing mouth. Aaron swallowed, thrilling in the flavour of Jackson's seed. Moments later, Aaron made the experience mutual by unloading his love-juice into Jackson's gulping throat. Jackson moaned even louder as Aaron came; they were both ejaculating at the same time; each of them giving the other a mind-blowing, nut-busting climax.

As they lay together in the afterglow of their latest love-making, legs entangled and gently stroking each other's torsos, Aaron looked pensive.

Jackson picked up on Aaron's facial expression and spoke, "Penny for 'em?"

"What?" Aaron did not realise that he was frowning.

"You seem deep in thought; what's up?"

"I'm just thinking...about you and me."

"What about you and me?"

Aaron looked unsure of himself and did not know how to phrase his words or make sense of the million thoughts racing around in his head, "We are...you know, seeing each other, aren't we?"

"How do you mean?" Jackson was not entirely sure what Aaron was getting at.

"I mean...you are, you know, my boyfriend and that!"

Jackson smiled, he suddenly realised that Aaron needed reassurance, "Yeah, 'course I am! I think what we've done together today proves that!"

"Not really," Aaron countered, "I mean, there are guys who jump into bed with someone...but it doesn't mean anything...just a quick fuck!"

Jackson sat upright, "What do you take me for! Don't you know me by now? I don't sleep around, Aaron! You mean a lot to me...and I hope I do to you too! I'd only go to bed with someone if I was in a relationship with them!"

Aaron felt that he had insulted Jackson, which was not his intention, "Sorry! I just wanted to be sure, that's all!"

Jackson knew that relationships were new to Aaron and he cut him some slack, "You are a div!" he chuckled, "As if I'm going to have my wicked way with you; as you put it; and then disappear into the night after cutting another notch in my bedpost!"

"It's MY bedpost, actually!" Aaron chortled; he was beginning to relax again.

"You know what I mean!" Jackson looked deep into a pair of blue eyes that he could easily drown in, "You're special to me, Aaron, I love having sex with you...you turn me on something fierce! But, it's not just about sex; I do 'reckon' you, you know!"

Aaron suddenly felt like a complete prat! He had doubted Jackson; but he knew that there was no need to! This fantastic bloke was more sincere than anyone he had ever known. He leaned across to kiss Jackson on the lips.

"What's that for?" Jackson smiled.

"Nothing!" Aaron had gone all non-committal, "Just...because!"

Jackson understood perfectly. Aaron was testing him; and it appeared that he had passed! "Come here, you Muppet!" he said, as he pulled Aaron into another embrace. They knew that they shared something special and, like Jackson had said, it was not just sex, but something deeper. Jackson felt that he was falling in love. Aaron did not have any experience of love, yet he knew that the young builder was precious to him; very precious; he was teaching him that it was alright to make love to another man and he was starting to feel more comfortable with it.

Jackson stroked Aaron's hair and Aaron looked into Jackson's big brown eyes, he saw trust in those eyes, a knowing smile crept across his lips.

"You know when you said you liked me a lot?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah!"

"I like you a lot too!" Aaron looked bashful, as if he had just admitted something forbidden and secret. Jackson understood perfectly; Aaron was taking his first baby-steps in letting someone through his defensive wall.

"Oh, Aaron! You are so gorgeous!" Jackson looked deep into Aaron's eyes again.

"Shut up!" Aaron blushed, suddenly retreating into 'safer' territory.

Jackson knew that his young boyfriend was still a bit awkward and hesitant about showing his feelings and it only served to deepen his attraction to him. He wasn't the surly, aggressive chav that many people took him for. He was sweet, almost innocent...and just about the sexiest little hunk he had ever met!

"So, I'm your boyfriend then?" Aaron suddenly took another step outside his comfort zone.

Jackson looked at Aaron lovingly, he knew that he could not make any heartfelt declarations; not yet; but he wanted Aaron's trust.

"Yeah...boyfriend!" Jackson smiled and leaned into the kiss that Aaron was offering him.

One day, he would tell Aaron that he loved him!


	5. Chapter 5

Possession – Chapter 5

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Aaron and Jackson were sitting in the living room at Smithy Cottage. They had the place to themselves; as Paddy had gone into town with Marlon on one of their 'lad's nights out'. The vet and the chef, or 'the odd couple' as Aaron delighted in calling them, had invited the two lads along on their jaunt, but Aaron and Jackson were still in the early days of their relationship and only had eyes for each other. In fact, they also had the 'raging hornies' for each other too, but Aaron was hardly going to explain to Paddy that he did not want to accompany him and Marlon into town because he had plans that night to get Jackson on his own and roger him senseless!

They had started the evening by sharing a take-away Hawaiian pizza and watching a DVD on the living room TV, but it soon became obvious that both lads had other things on their agenda. As they sat on the sofa, they paid scant attention to the TV screen as they were kissing...long, passionate clinches with plenty of shared tongue. Jackson had taught his young partner well. Aaron had been hesitant to kiss him at first, still in denial and unsure of himself and his clandestine feelings, but, once Jackson had led the way and let Aaron know that he wanted and needed to be kissed, Aaron had dismantled his wall, brick by painful brick, until finally the young mechanic could not resist the sexy builder any longer. In fact, he had come to realise that he soon boned up just at the sight of Jackson in his tight-fitting t-shirts and it was hard to concentrate on his job while the object of his desire was working on the house next door. On hot days, if Jackson happened to appear outside, stripped to the waist, Aaron was mesmerised by the sight of Jackson's firm pecs and bulging biceps and he had to disappear into the toilet in the garage and try to fight against the throbbing erection in his overalls; and there was often nothing for it but to take matters into his own hands and find some relief! He knew that he had to be quick though, as Cain would bang on the door and start making sarcastic remarks if he spent too long in the loo.

However, once Aaron had Jackson to himself, in private, he was able to allow himself to let loose and do all the things to his boyfriend that he had to deny himself during the day. If Aaron had a hard-on, which was most of the time these days, he could now find release with his gorgeous lad; who was just as turned on as he was himself.

"You've been teasing me all day today," Aaron slid a hand down between Jackson's legs.

"What do you mean?" Jackson said, innocently, "I've just been working hard, that's all."

"You may have been working hard," Aaron had a wicked smirk on his handsome face, "But you've been making ME hard; showing off that hot body of yours, you kept coming round the side of the house, in just your shorts, on purpose...didn't you?"

"No I didn't! I had to do a bit of plastering; and it's been a hot day. Anyway, you shouldn't have been looking...aren't you supposed to be fixing cars, or something?"

"How can I concentrate on my work with you flaunting yourself under my nose! I had to keep going to the bog and let my excitement subside...I'm sure Cain thinks I had the trots today!"

"You had the 'hots' more like...though, I'm flattered that you fancy me so much."

"Oh yeah...I fancy you alright!"

"Good! 'Cos I fancy you too...something rotten!"

As he fondled his boyfriend between his legs, Aaron could feel Jackson's excitement; the evidence of his extreme arousal was obvious.

"Jesus! You're rock hard," Aaron chuckled, "Bugger me!"

"I will tonight..." Jackson answered, "can't let a good stiffie go to waste, can I?"

"You're a dirty git!" Aaron loved to tease Jackson, "Anyway, it's my turn tonight."

"Keeping score now, are we?" Jackson grabbed Aaron's hot, hard boner through his trakkie bottoms, making him gasp. Jackson kissed Aaron again and then said, with a lecherous grin, "Is this what you're going to use to give me a good seeing to, then?"

"Yeah!" Aaron's response was breathless; Jackson's fingers were squeezing his painfully hard cock through the material, "I'm going to pin you to the bed with it and shag you witless!"

"Oooh...I can't wait!" Jackson had a glint in his beautiful brown eyes that Aaron knew so well.

It took a matter of minutes for Aaron and Jackson to get to the bedroom. They stood by the bed, tearing at each other's clothes; eager to be naked and to share the passion that existed between them. Jackson lay down on the bed on his back and Aaron squatted on his haunches with his legs either side of his boyfriend's, bringing their bolt-hard cocks into intimate contact. They had played this game before; a cockfight! However, Aaron had other ideas this time, as he slowly moved backwards and forwards, making their stiff pricks rub slowly together, sometimes just letting them slide against one and other and sometimes taking both cocks into one hand; wanking them both together like a single, pulsating organ, as their big, hairy bollocks pressed together. It excited them both and soon they were leaking copious amounts of pre-cum which mingled every time they went head-to-head. Aaron shifted down the bed and lifted Jackson's hairy legs up so that he had access to his boyfriend's arse. He gently rubbed the tips of his fingers over the puckered hole, making Jackson moan with pleasure.

"You gonna lube me up?" Jackson said, hoarsely.

"Yeah," Aaron replied, as he put a pillow under Jackson's bum to support him and lift his boyfriend's arse even higher, "I'm gonna do what you did to me in the kitchen that time!" So saying, Aaron lowered his head and stuck his tongue out until he made contact with Jackson's inviting orifice. The young builder let out a deep groan.

"Oh Aaron, that's it! Get your tongue in there and ream me out! Oooooohhhh!" Jackson gasped and grunted as he felt the tip of Aaron's tongue insinuating itself into his hot hole. Although he was more experienced than his young boyfriend, no-one had ever done this to him before and he knew that he had found a new pleasure in life.

Aaron did as he was told; licking and spitting, getting his boyfriend ready for the invasion of his overheated cock.

"C'mon, baby," Jackson was getting anxious to feel Aaron inside him, "Give me that big, stiff baby-maker of yours...I'm ready!"

Aaron brought the tip of his steel-hard dick to Jackson's wet entrance and pressed slightly so that just the knob-end entered the hole, "You want me to fuck you?" he asked, with a look that Jackson could easily die for.

"Yeah...don't tease me...fuck me!" Jackson confirmed that he needed it.

"OK...I'm gonna give you what I've wanted to give you all day...a good, hard fuck!" Aaron groaned as his cock pushed past Jackson's resisting ring and entered his lover. He lived for moments like this; when the two of them connected in this way. It was the best sensation in the world and Aaron knew that he could never live without this feeling, ever again.

Aaron pummelled Jackson without mercy, "Yeah...this is what you want. Stripping off in front of me...turning me on with your hot body...you knew exactly what you were doing...you...cock...tease!" He timed the jabs of his cock with each spoken word. Jackson was convinced that Aaron was trying to push his balls into his arsehole along with his cock as he felt the young mechanic's heavy, hairy bollocks slapping against his arse.

"Yeah!" Jackson's breathing was stilted, "I made your cock hard, didn't I? I've got what I wanted now...that gorgeous stiff prick of yours inside me!" Jackson rubbed the back of Aaron's muscular legs with his own, urging him on. He cupped Aaron's hunching buttocks with his hands, trying to pull him even further inside.

"You love it, don't ya? Why else would you show off in front of me and get me hot? You've been gagging for me to screw your arse off all day, ain't ya?" Aaron's words came out more as heavy breathing as he continued to pound Jackson into the mattress.

"Ooohh, yeah; I want you to poke me good! Make me your horny bitch, you stud!"

Aaron was so fired up, with Jackson talking dirty to him; just the way he liked it, that he could not hold out any longer and he spunked inside his partner with a shout. "Yeah, you're my horny bitch...my dirty little slut...sexy bastard...cumming...aarrrgghh!" Aaron's whole body convulsed as he orgasmed; momentarily making his head spin as he nearly blacked out from the gushing climax.

Jackson felt Aaron's weight collapse on top of him. He pulled his boyfriend's lips towards his own for a grateful kiss. Their tongues fought in each other's mouths as they calmed down from their hot, rampant session.

"My stomach's all wet!" Aaron said as he broke the kiss.

"Yeah, sorry," Jackson looked a little sheepish, "I came when you did!"

"Aww!" Aaron looked disappointed, "...and I thought you were going to bugger me tonight!"

"The night is still young," Jackson had a cheeky smile playing around his lips, "Just let me get my breath back; and I'll be ready for round two."

"I've got such a horny son-of-a-bitch for a boyfriend!" Aaron smirked as his blue eyes gazed into Jackson's brown ones.

"Are you complaining?" Jackson replied, as he rubbed his still hard cock against Aaron's toned stomach.

"NO WAY!" Aaron chuckled, as his own rock hard boner gave another twitch.


	6. Chapter 6

Possession – Chapter 6

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Paddy unsteadily put the key into the front door lock of his house. He tried to do it quietly as it was one o'clock in the morning and he did not want to disturb Aaron, who was probably in his bedroom. Paddy was not drunk, but had downed several alcoholic beverages with Marlon and now he was tipsy. He managed to gain entrance to his abode and he closed the door gently, although he did not know why he was being so quiet in his own house! Aaron came into his mind again and he imagined the young mechanic would be fast asleep by now, but then he remembered Aaron's refusal of his invitation to accompany him on his night out. Paddy was no fool and he smiled to himself as he thought about Aaron's look towards Jackson earlier: they obviously had other plans for the evening and he had a good idea what those plans might have been! It then occurred to him that Aaron could, indeed, be in his bedroom and the likelihood was that Jackson would be with him. He climbed the stairs and, as he tiptoed along the landing in the dark, he put his hand out towards the wall to steady himself and caught a round, decorative metal plate which was mounted on a wire frame. The plate toppled from its position and fell towards the floor, but paddy managed to catch it before it hit. He put his fingers to his lips as he replaced the plate in its rightful position and said, "Ssshhh!" It would have been quite a comical scene to anyone witnessing it, as he was chastising an inanimate object for nearly making a noise.

"What was that?" Jackson had heard something outside the bedroom door.

"Don't worry," Aaron reassured his lover, "it'll just be Paddy back from his night out in town."

"I suppose we'll have to go back into 'silent mode' now," Jackson was gently stroking Aaron's hard cock while his boyfriend was returning the favour.

"That depends on what we're going to do next," Aaron had a wicked smirk on his face, "If you're going to shaft me with this again, I can't guarantee not to scream like a cheap whore!"

"Maybe we'd better do something else then?" Jackson's cheeky grin spread almost from ear to ear.

"Like what? Go to sleep?"

"Well, it would be appropriate...we are 'sleeping together'!"

"You're a div!"

Jackson ignored Aaron's insult and rolled on top of him. He started to rub his once more throbbing cock against Aaron's, making the younger man moan with pleasure. Aaron loved to do this and felt that it was just about the most intimate activity that two horny men could engage in. He felt the erotic heat of Jackson's bolt hard prick rubbing against his own, causing his body to shudder and his nipples to turn hard. Jackson picked up on Aaron's extreme excitement and he tweaked Aaron's tits, using his strong hands to squeeze his young boyfriend's well-developed pecs and then flick the nipples with his fingers. Aaron decided that Jackson would like the same treatment and he copied the young builder's actions, which caused Jackson to moan loudly.

"Ssshhh!" Aaron was still concerned that Paddy might hear them.

"Sorry!" Jackson was not really sure why he was apologising, "It's just...I LOVE having my tits played with."

"I know," Aaron had a lecherous grin on his face, he let go of Jackson's pecs and pulled his boyfriend's face towards his own, "Maybe this will keep you quiet," he said as he sealed his lips onto Jackson's.

"Mmmm!" Jackson breathed into Aaron's mouth as he felt the familiar tongue slip past his lips. He responded by pushing his own tongue into Aaron's hot mouth and they kissed deeply for a long time, their lips locked and their tongues inside each other's mouths.

Aaron could feel Jackson's pre-cum lubing up his hard cock and it only served to make his own juice flow. They could each feel the heat against their own prick. Aaron knew that he was close to coming so he slowed down. Jackson instinctively picked up that Aaron wanted this to last: he was close to coming himself, so he also calmed down a bit and gently teased Aaron's hot dick with his own, more sedately now as they continued to suck on each other's tongues.

Their hormones were getting the better of them again and they picked up the pace at exactly the same time. Jackson was the first to surrender to his overwhelming randiness and he soon climaxed over Aaron's prick, giving the younger man a thrilling sensation as the boiling seed gushed over his crotch, soaking him in hot spunk. They groaned into each other's mouths as, seconds later, Aaron made it unanimous by firing his own sperm onto Jackson's still pistoning cock. Their loads mingled on their hot knobs, fusing them together in the most intimate way possible.

Jackson rolled off Aaron and lay by his side. They both stared at the ceiling in silence for a few moments, then Aaron spoke, "I can't believe I denied myself this," he said, quietly.

"How do you mean?" Jackson asked.

"Well, when we first met, I hadn't even come out. I kept telling myself I could be straight, I didn't want to be gay...I fucking HATED it!"

"I know, but you don't hate it now, do you?"

"Hell no! Now...I fucking LOVE it!"

Jackson chuckled, "I've created a monster!"

"You can't take all the credit...I was a monster before!"

"True!"

"Oi!" Aaron playfully punched his lover, "Seriously though, if I hadn't given in to my feelings...my TRUE feelings, that is...I'd have missed out on this."

"Any regrets?" Jackson propped himself up on one elbow to gaze down into Aaron's beautiful blue eyes.

"No...that's the scary part. I would never have thought I could be happy being gay: I didn't want to be like this. Now, laying here with you it feels, I dunno... so right!" Aaron gazed back into Jackson's warm brown eyes.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Jackson turned serious, "There's no need to deny yourself, Aaron. You are who you are! Some people spend their lives in denial...getting married, having kids, playing the 'straight man', but they're the ones who end up being unhappy...it's much better to be true to yourself."

"I'm still a long way from feeling 'comfortable' with it," Aaron looked pensive, "Will you help me?"

"How do you mean?" Jackson had a quizzical look on his face.

"I mean...I want to accept myself the way I am, but I think I might need you to guide me through it."

Jackson looked at Aaron fondly, his boyfriend was showing his vulnerability and it was so out of character for him to lay his heart on the line, "I don't know how I can help, but I'll do whatever I can."

"You're already helping," Aaron kissed Jackson, "By just being here, being patient with me, seeing the real me. I've always played the hard man, telling myself I don't need anyone, but that's not true, there IS someone I need...YOU!"

"Oh Aaron," Jackson was almost in tears at Aaron's confession, he knew how difficult it was for Aaron to open up and he felt very privileged to be the one that he confided in, "I'm here for you. You don't have to face life alone: I'll always stand by you, as long as you need me."

Aaron kissed Jackson again. He loved having sex with the young builder but, there was something more...something special about their relationship. He did not know it yet, he did not even recognise the feeling inside him, but Aaron was falling for Jackson. One day soon, he would fully understand the meaning of love.


End file.
